


Cool Down

by Smashbeak



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974), Rankin-Bass Holiday Specials
Genre: Ass Play, Dildos, Gay Male Character, Ice Play, Ice Powers, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Masturbation, Moaning, Riding, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: There is another reason he calls himself Mr. Icicle.





	Cool Down

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm taking so long with Distraction. I have most of the events but I'm still deciding how exactly to put them together.  
> In the meantime, please enjoy this erotic oneshot to tide you over. But if you're uncomfortable with sexual content...  
> I'm sorry.

All was quiet in Snow Miser's castle. The chilling breeze cascaded through each and every room, leaving a crisp, welcoming feeling. In the throne room and on the throne, there sat Mr. Ten Below himself. His head rested on one gloved open palm in boredom. He watched in apathy as his henchmen kept control over the machinery that manipulated his snow storms. He sighed soft and low as he pondered on why he’s in such a poor mood. He thought for a bit and realized that he had been stressed for the entire week. Many of his troubles with his brother lately had caused him to constantly be on edge. And when he’s on edge, he gets flustered and when he’s flustered, he heats up and when he heats up… An unpleasant shiver went down Snow Miser's spine. If there was one feeling he really truly hated, it was being warm.

Of course, he knew just what to do at moments like these. However, that would only make him temporarily hotter. Snow wondered if it was really worth it. He got his answer when he picked up his thermometer. It read -40 degrees but as soon as he got a hold of it, it began to rise dramatically.

  
-30

  
-20

  
-10

  
0

  
10

  
Not wanting to see this sickening display, he swiftly dropped the thermometer as if he saw a spider on it. Some of the minions ceased their duties to look at their leader in mild concern. Snow Miser flashed them a brief smile and hesitantly stood up. He walked up to one of his servants.

  
“Hold my calls. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

  
The smaller man nodded and headed towards the phone waiting for any possible calls. Snow flitted up to the doors leading to the hallway and threw them open. He immediately stepped inside and moved on as the doors shut with a loud bang behind him. As he made a beeline for his room, he could feel his hair slowly dripping down his forehead. He groaned in disgust and barged in through the doors to his bedroom. He removed his scarf and tied it around one of the handles. The instant he closed the doors, he kicked off his shoes and nearly tore off his shirt, gloves, and pants. Not wanting to waste time folding his clothes up and setting them aside, Snow Miser left them there and hopped onto his bed. He glanced up at the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling. With an outstretched hand, he willed one of the hundreds of icicles to break off and gravitate towards him. He grabbed it and ran his eyes across it. It was slightly curved and the tip was extremely narrow and sharp. With the wave of his other hand, the icicle was smoothed down and rounded at the tip.

  
Snow Miser slid off his underwear and lied down on his back. He spread his legs and lifted his hips, propping himself up on one arm. Using his other arm, he reached around to his backside, still holding the makeshift dildo. He teased his entrance by circling the tip around it. He whimpered a bit out of desperation, but immediately controlled himself. He lightly poked his rectum with the icy appendage and pressed harder, making it slide in. Snow's breath hitched in surprise and pleasure. He slowly eased it in further and the feeling made him let out a long, lustful moan. The tip reached as far as it could and Snow Miser stopped there. He let go of the icicle and let it settle. He lightly swayed his hips and felt the toy shift inside him. The familiar fullness aroused him so much, his mild hard on turned into a fully erect masterpiece. He grabbed the dildo and slowly pulled it out only to roughly shove it back inside. He moaned loudly at the contact and proceeded to repeat those two steps. He continued on and as he did, his pumping gradually sped up until he was at a relatively faster pace. Wanting more friction, he got on his hands and knees and shoved the dildo in once again. He summoned a second icicle out of thin air, something he mentally slapped himself for not doing before and instead desecrating his own light fixture. While he began pistoning inside his ass, he took the other dildo and greedily sucked it off. At this moment, he could really feel his temperature rising and his heart beating profusely in his chest. His hair started to melt more quickly and drip all over the sheets. But at this point, he didn’t care. He just wanted that release.

  
He wanted it so badly.

  
Remembering his powers through his euphoric haze, Snow Miser let go of the freezing phallus in his ass and mentally manipulated it to do the job for him. With that, he focused on the dildo in his mouth and went to town on it. He used his tongue and jaw muscles to the best of his abilities. He licked every inch of the icicle, making sure that no spot is left dry. He shoved it deep into his mouth until it slid down his throat. He pulled it out again and repeated the whole process. He then wrapped his free hand around his still hard member and stroked mercilessly. His heart raced faster as he whored himself out to these inanimate objects all while softly groaning. Knowing this wouldn’t be enough to make him spill, he gave the second dildo one last wet kiss and made it disappear in a puff of snowflakes. He once again pulled the dildo out of his anus and set it upright on the bed, using a layer of frost to keep it in place. He too kneeled upright and lowered himself onto the icy toy. He did not hesitate to let it penetrate him and forced himself downward. Snow was immediately met with a jolt of a thousand joyous nerves and he hollered out in response.

  
He found his spot.

  
He breathed deeply and rocked his hips in a slow, fluid manner. The constant tingling and pressure in his prostate made his whole body quiver. After reluctantly deciding to finish this soiree of physical elation, Snow Miser grabbed a hold of his cock and readied himself to go all out. He moved his hips in a back and forth circular motion just like he had seen in his private collection. He immediately increased the pace and ran his free hand all across his neck and head. His mouth opened to sound off a seemingly endless stream of pleasured cries and shivering breaths. It wouldn’t have surprised him if his minions had heard all the way from the throne room. He secretly liked the attention. The beautiful combination of rubbing himself and riding the icicle sent him into total discord. With his brow furrowed, his mouth gaped, and his eyes shut, this was truly a perfect moment. He wished it would never end.

  
Unfortunately, it had to. Snow Miser could feel the pressure building in his lower abdomen. His noise and movements became more urgent and uneven. He even began to softly spout some obscenities,

  
“Ah… Oh fuck… oh! Ffffuck!”

  
This was it. The big release. His favorite kind of snowstorm. Snow Miser gritted his teeth, preparing for his much needed orgasm.

  
Then it happened.

  
His mind went blank.

  
There was no bed, no castle, only pure bliss.

  
He threw his head back and shouted in victory.

  
Reality pieced itself back together as he moaned some more and came all over the sheets. His semen was cold to the touch and bits of it were frozen, giving it a slushy texture. He always enjoyed that feeling when it squirted out. He pulled the icicle out of him and dropped down, right onto the puddles he just created. He rested there for a couple of minutes until he felt all of the pent up heat leave his body, replacing it with the cold he adored so much. Snow Miser sighed and smiled before sluggishly getting out of bed. He carefully walked into the connecting bathroom, stumbling a few times from his weakened legs. He turned on the cold shower and quickly cleaned himself off. Afterwards, he stepped out, dried himself, froze his hair back to its original form, and put on a fresh outfit. Snow then picked up his worn clothes and messy blankets and left them in a pile to be washed later.

Opening the door to leave his room, he took his scarf and wrapped it around his neck with a flourish. He walked back to the throne room where everyone else was still working. He sat down in the exact position he was in before with his head resting on his hand.

  
Except this time, Mr. White Christmas was cold and grinning happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I also plan to post some visuals on this fic so stay tuned. ;3
> 
> Also if you DID like this and want one with Heat Miser, I'll be happy to write one.


End file.
